The Wonder Years
by crimsonheart01
Summary: A fun loving, silly one-shot of the Marauders and friends if they were alive during the 80's. An intro/theme song of their TV show The Wonder Years. Jily, Wolfstar, Fralice, Marlene/Dorcas, Marthur


**A/N: Written like a screen play. I tried my best to write as legit as possible screen play as I could.**

* * *

"The Wonder Years"

written by

Crimsonheart01

Tumblr: crimsonheart01  
FFN: crimsonheart01  
AO3: crimsonheart01

FADE IN

 **NUMBER 5 GODRIC'S HOLLOW – SUNSET/EVENING**

The plain cedar door sits closed. An ornate golden handle is found on the right side. With a flash of white light spiraling towards the handle, the door opens of its own accord, cueing the theme song.

 **START of MONTAGE**  
(Heaven Is A Place On Earth – Belinda Carlisle)

CUT TO:

 **THE POTTER'S KITCHEN – MID MORNING**

Lily, Marlene and Dorcas are all dressed in night clothes. Long shirts, tights, and running shorts. Their hair is pulled into messy ponytails, allowing them freedom to whip their hair around. The three of them imitate playing air guitars. Lip syncing to an unheard song. Marlene begins headbanging while Dorcas loses composure and doubles over in laughter. Lily slides across the hardwood floor in her socks, rocking out.

CUT TO:

 **POTTER'S BATHROOM - GIVING SIRIUS A MAKEOVER**

Lily is standing directly behind Sirius, a comb in one hand, hairspray in the other. Sirius is sporting a grimace, wide-eyed and concerned. Lily has her signature determined glint in her eyes. She reaches forward, grabbing a section of Sirius's long hair. Dorcas's face pops around the ajar door, a sinister grin growing on her face while she speaks. Lily gives a nod of approval, while Sirius yells incoherently. Dorcas saunters in and holds Sirius down while Lily descends onto his hair. Marlene comes rushing in, revealing the muggle hair dryer that she found.

CUT TO:

 **ORCARDS - MIDNIGHT**

A stag, black dog, rat, and wolf are all seen galloping in the moonlight. The dog takes a running jump – aiming for - and crashing into the wolf. The wolf rolls to defense, pinning the dog down. There's a tense pause before licking the dog's entire face. The rat squeaks loudly, sitting up on its hind legs. While the stag kicks its hooves into the grass in enthusiasm. Both the dog and wolf are wagging their tails.

CUT TO:

 **MAIN STREET – AFTERNOON/SUN IS SHINING**

Lily and Alice are walking side by side, pushing their prams. Harry and Neville are sitting up and babbling away to each other. A few toys are tossed around, bottles are dropped and hats are thrown off. Together they are walking towards the magical park in the middle of town. Bathilda is sitting on her porch, waving to the two new mothers as they pass by. Neville accidently unbuckles himself, beginning to topple towards the ground. Without taking her eyes off of Lily, Alice waves her wand setting Neville back into his pram and buckling him back in. Harry can be seen giggling hysterically at the almost wipe out. Both Alice and Lily are grinning at their sons.

FADE OUT

 **SONG MIXED IN**

(Footloose – Kenny Loggins)

FADE IN

 **POTTER'S KITCHEN – MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

Lily has a sick Harry perched on her hip. She's trying to coax a bottle into his hands. He screams and pushes it away. James sighs before flicking his wand in the direction of the muggle radio on the counter. Lily begins bouncing young Harry up and down on her hip to the beat of the song. James joins in, twisting his hips from side to side. Harry giggles, making grabby hands at his father. Lily wiggles her hips for Harry as she dances over to James. James laughs as they pass little Harry between them. With his free hand, James grabs Lily's and spins her into him. Harry wiggles along as his parents both twist their feet, legs, and hips to rhythm.

CUT TO:

 **LIVING ROOM – CHRISTMAS**

Sirius and Remus are huddled around the tiny tot, Harry. The too large for the room Christmas tree looming over them. Remus hands a vividly coloured Quidditch book to the little boy, while Sirius fits his first Keeper's helmet over his unruly black hair. Harry's green eyes brighten with excitement. James bounds over with Harry's first birthday gift. He hands the toddler broom over to his son, a proud glint in his eyes. Lily cringes, burying her face into Peter's shoulder, while Peter chuckles heartily at the thought of the sheer chaos about to erupt.

CUT TO:

 **POTTER ORCHARDS – SUMMER AFTERNOON**

Harry and Neville are celebrating their third birthday. All four Marauders are seen enjoying the bouncy castle more than any of the children invited. Lily can be seen rolling her eyes at the group while sipping her sparkling water. Dorcas and Marlene are on the sidelines shouting Alice – pregnant with her second – is sitting with her feet up and being doted on by Frank. Molly and Arthur are just turning up, with their already large brood. Ron is sat down next to Harry and Neville, while Ginny takes off after her older brothers towards the bouncy castle. A tired Arthur gives a smile to his wife before chasing after their 2-year-old daughter.

CUT TO:

 **RANDOM PUB – LAST CALL**

Stumbling out of the pub, James and Sirius are both using Pete to hold them up. Remus is already outside, sprawled on the small patch of grass, groaning. Pete is staring down at the napkin in his hands in awe. The cute muggle bartender had scribbled her number down and slid it across the bar to him. Sirius pulls out a fag from the inner pocket of his leather jacket, while James pats Remus's leg, forcing him to shove over. James is gesturing emphatically while Sirius tries to hide his laughter. Remus perks up, one eye closed, and attempts to warn Pete from listening to their mates. Sirius quickly clamps a hand over Remus's mouth. Pete shakes his head in confusion. James fumbles in his pockets for his wand. Once finding it, with a lazy flourish, he transfigures Pete's plain brown trousers into neon yellow parachute pants. Pete blanches at them but Sirius quickly approves the attire.

FADE OUT

 **SONG MIXED IN**

(We Built This City - Starship)

FADE IN

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY – AMOUNG THE CLOUDS**

The sun sets into the darkened sky as Sirius quickly approaches. Sirius's motorcycle is zooming through the clouds. His black hair floating in the wind behind him. He bops up and down, revving the engine for emphasis. Feeling emboldened and free, Sirius lets go of the handles, pumping a fist into the air and screaming the lyrics to his favourite chant. Weaving around the puffs of smoke from Sirius's bike, is a very concerned looking Remus on his broomstick. He's yelling out to Sirius, the word IRRESPONSIBLE clearly read on his lips. Down below - on the ground - you can see both Peter and James attempting to hold each other up as they succumb to their laughter. Peter spotting Remus and pointing before doubling over for a second time.

CUT TO:

 **DOWNTOWN MUGGLE LONDON – GUNS 'N' ROSES CONCERT**

James has his arm slung around Lily's shoulders as their group exits the metro. Sirius is strutting ahead of the group, his skintight leather pants squeaking as he goes. Remus is close behind Sirius, flipping his hand in the air every few moments. Sirius's hair has been expertly teased out to match his favourite glam metal bands hairstyle and flying into Remus's face. Marlene and Dorcas are sandwiching poor Peter, attempting to transfigure his shirt into nothing but ripped mesh. Lily silently thanks Alice for taking Harry for the night. This is the first time in a while that she's enjoyed an adult's night out. Marlene hops over to Lily, stealing her from James. The three girls race in front of the Marauders.

CUT TO:

 **POTTER DOORSTEP – FOLLOWING PETE'S RUINED FIRST DATE**

Pete is pounding his fists against the door. His face is red as he screams at his friends to open the door. Seconds later the door is swung open to both Sirius's and James's faces. It's obvious they're both trying not to laugh. Pete gestures around wildly, pointing purposely to his yellow pants. Sirius breaks composure and howls with laughter. Pete pulls out his wand and jinxes Sirius. Sirius yelps before retaliating. James – not one to miss a jinx war – joins in. The three of them are running around the front lawn, tossing out jinxes in all directions. Panning back towards the door, Lily, 6-year-old Harry, and Remus are all watching in amusement. Harry tugs on Uncle Moony's jumper, asking what's going on. Remus shakes his head, telling young Harry that Uncle Padfoot and Daddy convinced Uncle Wormy to wear something ridiculous on his first date.

CUT TO:

 **THE BURROW – QUIDDITCH PITCH**

With the help of the Wesley Twins, Ron, Neville and Harry have broken into the broom cupboard and are seen soaring around the makeshift quidditch pitch. Molly is screeching from below, her wand brandishing, and trying to successfully cast a spell to bring the three 8-year-old boys back down. Lily, along with the Maraudars, and the Longbottoms all apparate just outside the wards and coming rushing to the scene. Arthur calmly explains what happens. Lily and Alice join Molly with attempting to get their boys back on the ground. In the background, the Marauders all give each other a knowing glance and summon themselves a broom. Kicking off in unison, all four adult men join the young boys. Lily sighs, knowing that there's nothing to be done, and takes a seat. Alice and Frank eventually follow her lead and

CUT TO:

 **MEADOWES RESIDENCE – LADIES NIGHT**

Marlene shoves the newest Madonna cassette into the stereo. Dorcas rolls her eyes, personally more interested in glam metal than pop. Lily jumps up, waving her wand over her clothes and transfigures her outfit into neon pink tights, a black off the short top and an off to the side ponytail. Marlene laughs and joins in, while also fashioning herself a fanny pack. Alice looks up from the song listing of Madonna's cassettes to spot the fanny pack in confusion. Marlene and Lily explain its purpose to her. Alice is visibly excited by the idea of it and immediately produces herself on from the cup on the table. Dorcas can't help but laugh at her friends. Alice realizes that her wand fits perfectly into her pack and all of the girls are floored. From there on out they all vow to always have a fanny pack handy! These four women turn out to be rendsetters in the British wizarding community.

FADE OUT

 **NEW SONG MIXED IN**

(Don't You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds)

FADE IN

 **DIAGON ALLEY – SHOPPING FOR SCHOOL SUPPLIES**

Somehow James had convinced his wife to let him and the other three Maraurders take Harry on his first school supplies trip. The four of them also manage to get Ron and Neville included on the excursion. Unbeknownst to these men, Marlene, Dorcas and Lily have employed the Potter invisibility cloak in order to follow them around. Harry, Neville and Ron have the time of their lives with the Marauders. Marlene and Dorcas spend most of their day pranking the men, causing them to take out their frustrations on each other. Lily laughs at her friends as they continue to pit the Marauders against one another. Eventually the women are caught by the young boys and are revealed. James is the first to propose a truce. Lily is the first to agree, while the rest of the both groups are hesitant. Eventually they all join together and stop at Neville's great-uncles ice cream parlour; Fortescue's.

 **LUPIN RESIDENCE – IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE**

Sirius is sprawled across the sofa, his head resting gently in Remus's lap. Remus is concentrating on grading the papers stacked on the side table. Sirius flips through the pages of his favourite photo album. He spots one photo falling from its binds and picks it up. He grins, his eyes watering slightly. As he sniffles, Remus takes notice and glances down, running his fingers through Sirius's hair. Sirius hands the picture to Remus and together they chuckle lightly. In the picture is an almost 2-year-old Harry reaching for Remus from Lily's arms. All the while screeching clearly 'Mooey'.

CUT TO:

 **POTTER RESIDENCE – MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

Lily rolls over, reaching for her husband. Her eyes open automatically when she can't feel him next to her. She sits up, glancing to the adjoining bathroom but it's empty as well. Grabbing her housecoat, she pads down the hallway to find light coming from behind the study's door. She inches to door open to find a heartwarming scene. Sitting on the edge of his desk, James is conversing with the portrait of his parents. Lily opens the door further, addressing her In-Laws before sliding her arm around James's middle. She remains quiet for the course of the conversation. She knows James only comes in here to talk to his parents when he's worried and tonight is Harry's first night at Hogwarts.

CUT TO:

 **PETTIGREW RESIDENCE – DAY AFTER THE SORTING**

All four Marauders are huddled around the coffee table. There in the middle is the letter from Harry. The one that will determine what house he was sorted into. Remus is the one who calmly reaches for the letter, reading it aloud. When the word Gryffindor comes out, the room erupts in to shouts of approval. Sirius grabs Pete and hugs him. James jumps into the air while Remus grins. James conjures a Howler and all four of them shout their praise at Harry's sorting into it. They seal it, and James attaches his trusty invisibility cloak to the package, before sending it off with Harry's owl, Hedwig.

FADE IN

 **NUMBER 5 GODRIC'S HOLLOW – SUNSET/EVENING**

The plain cedar door sits ajar, panning away from a scene of friends enjoying each other's company. With a magical swoosh, the door swings on the hinges, starting to close. In a burst of red and gold, the title appears across the door.

 **THE WONDER YEARS**

The gold handle slides back into its resting position. Signaling the end of the title sequence.

FADE OUT

 **END of MONTAGE**


End file.
